Yin and Yang
by XSmashTastic
Summary: Touya and Touko are polar opposites, like yin and yang. So how do they get along so well? ChessShipping. A bit of FerrisWheelShipping later on.
1. Black Touko

This is my first story I've ever written on fanfiction! ^.^ It's chessShipping . Yeah, this chapter is really short, but I promise they will get longer. Please review! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, but please no flaming. ~xoxo

* * *

><p>Taste the bittersweet, breathe the love...Read my mind between silence and sound<p>

* * *

><p>"Ugh! My stupid Mom packed me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich! I told her I wanted nutella!" hollered an enraged Touko.<p>

Touko, Touya, and the rest of their friends were outside the school eating lunch, along with the rest of the students that attend In'yo high.( 陰陽高校.)

"What's with her?" questioned Cheren, Touya's best guy friend.

"She's PMS-ing, "grunted Touya, looking down at his nutella sandwich, his coffee colored eyes hidden by the cap he always wears.

The normally sweet Touko Ketchum turns 'black' when it's 'that' time of month, and it's not the kind of black that Touya turns into by emptying his mind. She'll constantly throw tantrums at random times, and everyone knows that it's best to stay away from her during these moments. No one really knows how to handle her when these occasions occur, not even her parents, but there is one person that can succeed in calming her down. He's her best friend; he's been her best friend since their diaper days, and he always knows what to say when she's down. His name is Touya Shimizu. Who knows why he's the only one that can appease her. Maybe it's because they've been together for so long, or maybe it's because they're polar opposites, like yin and yang, balancing each other out. Touko was outgoing, bubbly, and optimistic. Touya, on the other hand, was hard to please, hot-tempered, intimidating, and was often found scowling at other people. The only thing they really had in common was their love for Pokemon, their flirty nature, and of course, the color of their hair, a deep shade of chestnut brown.

"You can have my sandwich," muttered Touya, outstretching his hand to give her his nutella sandwich.

Touko looked at his half eaten sandwich, disgusted. "Ew. It's half eaten Touya! You must be stupid if you expect me to eat something you've bitten off of."

Touya scowled, "It hasn't stopped you before," recalling the countless times she's stolen his food.

"Well, it bothers me now," countered Touko. "I mean, I definitely don't want to eat a sandwich with Touya's slobbery breath all over it."

"My breath's minty fresh, thank you," countered Touko.

"Na uh!"

"Care to find out?" asked Touya, leaning closer to Touko, a lazy grin on his face.

Touko giggled, "you betcha'" she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

When they kissed, it consisted of lust, and the sudden urge to get a taste of on another. There was nothing going on between Touya and Touko, although if you were a stranger you would insist that there was. However, if you really knew them, you would know that they love to tease each other and had a friends with benefits relationship that started when they were about fourteen.

Cheren and Bianca glanced at each other and sighed. Touya and Touko constantly kissed, and Cheren and Bianca know that the friends with benefits thing never really works. Sooner or later, something will go wrong.

"Okay, I'll admit, you do have minty fresh breath," commented Touko.

"Told you," replied Touya returning to his hostile attitude

* * *

><p>-In'yo (陰陽高校) means Yin Yang in Japanese.<p> 


	2. Crybaby Touko

Chapter 2: Crybaby Touko.

Touko was sprawled on the couch, with her hair down, no makeup on, and cute little snivey slippers on her feet while watching Inuyasha when she heard an unexpected knock on the door. "I'm coming!" she called out, quickly walking to the door. When she opened it, she was greeted by a soaking wet Touya.

"Touya!" Touko gasped, quickly ushering him in the house. "What were you doing outside during a thunderstorm!"

Touya shrugged, "I got bored and my dad's not home. Probably out smoking weed or getting drunk off his ass."

Touko sighed, "Touya..."

Touya just shook his head, grunting, "No big deal, not like I'm not used to it."

Touya's mom left him when he was seven. She left for another man; said Touya's father Mitsuo wasn't pleasing her or something like that. Ever since then, Touya's dad rarely came home, and when he did, he was either drunk, high, or hungover.

"Sit," ordered Touko, rushing to get the towels.

Touya rolled his eyes but obliged anyway, reclining back onto the sofa. "I don't think this is necessary," he grumbled.

"Hush," murmured Touko, putting her index finger on his lips to shush him, while trying to dry him with the soft, beige towel.

Touya glowered, "Wouldn't you rather... do something else?"

Touko chuckled, "Nice try Bubbi."

"I told you to stop calling me that," Scowled Touya.

"What are you gonna do about it? challenged Touko.

Touya just flipped her off with a nonchalant expression on his face.

"Hey!" cried Touko, flipping him off in return. Touya smirked and ruffled Touko's hair. Touko pushed his hand away, irritated.

"I'm not a puppy." She snapped.

"You're a cute puppy."

"You're just trying to humor me."

"Fine," Touya sighed. "You can be a horse. You _were_ always fond of them when we were younger."

A mischievous smile appeared on Touko's face. "If I'm a horse, then you can ride me anytime you want..." she whispered, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Touya groaned, "Damn... can I start now?" he asked, already moving so he can get on top of her.

Touko grinned while pulling both sides of her tank top to take off. _Hook, line and sinker..._

Touya's hands reached over to unclasp her bra, but Touko stopped him.

"Baby, you know I love you but, you can never manage to get these things off."

Touya narrowed his eyes and was about to retort, but was interrupted when Touko kissed him. They're tongues fought for dominance, the friction and heat of their bodies pressed together making them seem even more irresistible to each other than before. Touya groaned huskily when Touko broke the kiss and started tracing his jaw line with her tongue.

"Touko hunny, I'm home," called Misty Ketchum, Touko's mom, as she was opening the door with a bagful of groceries.

Touya and Touko stopped and looked at each other wide eyed. Well, at least that's what Touko did; Touya just looked exasperated since he hates getting interrupted. Touko hurriedly put her shirt back on as Touya got off of her.

"... I don't have to clean anything up right...?" asked Misty while walking into the living room, her eyes narrowing.

"Mom!" gasped Touko, her cheeks tinted with red.

Misty laughed softly "Sorry Touko, you know I'm not good at cleaning."

Touko sighed.

"You guys were using protection right?"

Touya laughed, "Don't worry Mrs. Ketchum. I always have some rubbers on me."

Touko mentally killed Touya with a fly swatter, her cheeks flaming red, almost as red as a ripe, juicy tomato now. She gritted her teeth so she wouldn't say something she would regret.

"Good," sighed Misty, relieved. "I don't think my Touko is ready to be a mom yet. Plus, I don't want a bunch of mini Touya and Toukos running around my living room _just_ yet."

Touya smirked. "I feel 'ya."

"Moooooommm!" cried Touko, spazzing out.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a drama queen White. Now, make yourselves useful and help me carry the groceries."

White was Misty's nickname for Touko. White is her middle name, and when Touko was little, she insisted that everyone called her that, because it's her favorite color. Now that Touko's grown up, everyone calls her by her first name, but the nickname still stuck around for Touko's parents and close relatives.

Touko took some bags despite her annoyance at both her mom and Touya. She was deep in thought and didn't notice Touya coming near her until he took both of her bags. Her eyes widened, a little bit surprised but not that much. Touya did always hate it when guys made girls do manual labor. He always helped her with lifting things and other tasks that required physical activity, even when they were little. Touko reached out and started to grab the bags but Touya dodged her hands.

"I got it," he grunted, going into the bright yellow kitchen to set the groceries down.

"I could help too," she protested, following him into the kitchen.

Misty was watching the two bickering and smiled. _Oh, I remember when Ash and I were like that..._

Yup, the famous Ash Ketchum was Touko's dad. (Touko is a brunette because her grandpa, [Misty's dad] has coffee colored hair too.) Touya used to worship the ground Ash walked on, before his mom left. Ash was a renowned Pokemon trainer that accomplished the almost impossible task of catching all the Pokemon in the world. He now worked with Professor Oak, the man that introduced Ash to the world of Pokemon. They research Pokemon all over the world, invent new pokeballs that are Pokemon-friendly since a lot of Pokemon don't enjoy going in their pokeballs, and Professor Oak and Ash are working on pokeballs that make it easier to catch wild Pokemon.

"Y'know, you two should be glad Ash isn't home. He would've blown an ass gasket if he saw what I just did a couple minutes ago," smirked Misty.

"Pleaasee don't tell him mommy? I love you..." begged Touko desperately.

"I won't, since I'm such a nice mommy."

"Thankyouuu!" squealed Touko, jumping up to give her mom a hug.

"On one condition."

Touko groaned, "Wow Mom. You just made me waste a hug."

Misty laughed. "If you guys clean up the attic, I won't tell, _and_ I'll give you fifty each. But you guys better not do anything up there. I'll be checking up from time to time."

"I'm in," said Touya.

"Okay..." replied Touko reluctantly.

Misty smiled, "Good. If you guys don't finish, you're welcome to stay here Touya. I'm sure your dad won't mind."

"He won't." mumbled Touya.

"Then it's settled," grinned Misty, just glad that she doesn't have to clean. "Now hurry up and clean, we don't got all day!"

Touko and Touya made their way up the dark and dusty attic. It looked like no one's been up there for years.

Touko immediately started moving all the boxes to one side of the attic. "I'll move everything and you can just dust, and tidy up," he grunted.

"Okay!" chirped Touko, secretly glad she didn't have to move things.

After about 2 hours they were still only halfway done.

"Touya!" squealed Touko, digging something out of one of the old, cardboard boxes.

"What?" asked Touya, alarmed.

"Look what I found!"

"Touya made his way through all the 'done' boxes and peered over Touko's shoulder. Touko was holding a black leather photo album. On the cover of it, was a picture of a little girl and boy, both with dark brown hair, sleeping together with a giant snorlax stuffed animal in between them.

"...meh." grumbled Touya, his cheeks pinking.

"Aww... we were so cute back then..." cooed Touko. She flipped to the next page and there was a picture of Touko and Touya finger painting each other's faces. Touya had an annoyed expression on his face and Touko had a wide grin on hers.

"I remember that day..." sighed Touko.

_It was the first day of preschool for Touko and she was all alone. Touya was two years older than her, so he was already in 1__st__ grade by then. When Touko got to preschool, she was so nervous she just broke down wailing and sobbing, and asking for her 'big bubbi', Touya. The teachers tried every trick in the book to calm her down. Food, toys, music, hugs, but Touko still went on about wanting this mysterious boy named Touya Shimizu. Finally, the teachers gave up and ended up calling Touya's teacher to send Touya down to cheer Touko up. When Touya got there Touya instantly stopped crying and ran into Touya's arms blubbering, "Bubbi, Bubbi... you came..." So Touya was stuck there with Touko the whole day, finger painting, singing songs, nap time etc._

Touya smirked, "You were such a crybaby. Oh wait, you still are."

Touko frowned, stomping her feet like a kid that's about to throw a tantrum, "Nooo I'm not!" she huffed, crossing her arms."

He smirked, kissed her forehead, and then got up to finish cleaning up the rest of the attic.

Touko blushed. _I'm not a crybaby..._

* * *

><p>Please Review!xx<p> 


End file.
